Jack Bauer vs Vic Macey
by jediknigh5
Summary: This is a tie-in to a 24/west wing crossover titled "The Wake-up Call." For this one I'll only be posting the chapters which feature Vic Mackey, although he's only mentioned in this chapter. I promise we'll eventually see Jack and Vic fight it out. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

.

Note: This is a tie-in to a 24-west wing crossover titled "The wake up call." For this, I'm only posting the chapters with Vic Mackey, and this one where we introduce him to this universe. I promise that, eventually, we'll see Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey fight it out. I can't be the only one who wants to see that.

.

6:13

.

Toby Ziegler arrives at the White House. Vice-president Wallace Brady sees him and begins talking to him.

.

Brady: Toby, how's Andy? Has she had the babies yet?

Toby: Any day now, but she and the babies are doing fine.

Brady: Good to know. Sorry we had to drag you in like this on a Saturday.

Toby: I understand, and I'm guessing it has something to do with the civilian plane shot down by Qumar.

Brady: Yes, but intelligence suggests that Second Wave might be planning an attack here today. It's like 9/11, we knew they were coming for us, we just didn't know how. Honestly, president Bartlett might be asking Congress for a formal declaration of war before Monday. What do you think about this?

Toby: That depends, is there evidence that the Qumari government is responsible for either of these things?

Brady: We're still searching for evidence. Ofcourse we do know that their government has repeatedly called for America's destruction, and we know they're making improvements towards a nuclear bomb.

Toby: There is a reform movement in Qumar, not to mention pro-democracy rallies and garage rock bands.

Brady: Obviously the extremists don't represent 100% of their population. But there were also dissidents in Nazi Germany, many died speaking out against Hitler. But there weren't enough, and we had to go to war to stop them. And I think we'll soon be at war with Qumar.

.

At CTU George Mason tells Jack what they've uncovered regarding Conner Oshea.

.

Mason: It seems that Conner entered this country as a "Sales representative" for a shell company. Jamey has discovered that this shell company has been doling out cash to several local street gangs. Bloods, Cribs, Latin Kings, Aryan Nations.

Jack: Since when do they work together?

Mason: Since someone is paying them enough to put their personal fueds on hold. You were up against street gangs once.

Jack: When I was in the LAPD. Different city, and a long time ago.

Mason: And for better or worse, we do have an expert on street gangs right here in Washington D.C.

Jack: You're talking about Vic Mackey.

Mason: You were friends once, right?

Jack: Yeah, then I transferred over to CTU. When Internal Affairs investigated Vic, they questioned me, particularly about the death of Terry Crowley. I told them that, whatever rules Vic might break, he would never murder a fellow cop in a million years. But eventually I saw the evidence, including Vic's confession. I was hoping I never had to see him again.

Mason: I don't blame you, and I wish he were in prison, that he hadn't weaseled his way into immunity. But his FBI contract expires in a month, for now they're trying to get as much of his experience out of him as possible.

Jack; I promised Richard Walsh I'd do whatever it took to stop this attack. Okay, let's bring him in.

.

Raj is in the van with Vicky, and the three others. He nods to the driver, who abruptly pulls over. Vicky begins to ask why she stopped, when Raj pulls a gun on her. He orders the other two out of the van, and orders Vicky to stay.

.

Vicky: What the hell are you doing Raj.

Raj: I'm sorry it has to be like this, but too much is at stake. If your father does as we tell him, you'll be fine. If not, I'm sorry, but I'll do what I have to do.

.

6:21


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

.

6:36

.

Richard Walsh covertly transmits intel to Raj and his terrorist associates. What Walsh is doing could be considered treason, but these people have threatened to murder his daughter, he'll take his chances in court later.

.

Jack Bauer watches as Vic Mackey is brought into CTU. Jack hadn't asked for Vic to be brought in handcuffs, but he is enjoying it nevertheless. Jack goes to the interrogation room where Vic is brought, he does not remove his handcuffs just yet.

.

Vic: Are these handcuffs really necessary?

Jack: That depends on how willing you are to cooperate.

Vic: I have cooperated fully with my FBI agreement, no matter how much they made my job hell.

Jack: Because you knew they were looking for any excuse to revoke the agreement and throw you in prison where you belong.

Vic: But I didn't give them that excuse. What do you want?

Jack: We believe that Second Wave is planning an attack against America today.

Vic: I've heard of them, a splinter group that broke off from Alqueda a couple of years ago. I offered my services to CTU to help stop them, and they spat in my face.

Jack: Yeah, can't imagine why they wouldn't trust a cop killer.

Vic: You're one to judge Jack.

Jack: I never took bribes, none of what I did was for personal gain.

Vic: You were saying something about a terrorist attack.

Jack: We believe that the terrorists have allied with certain street gangs in the D.C. area. Noone knows these gangs like you.

Vic: So you need my help in stopping the attack.

Jack: Unfortunately yes, we need your help.

Vic: First my terms.

Jack: You mentioned the FBI is looking for an excuse to throw you in prison. You either help us, or they have their excuse.

Vic: I think that you and president Bartlett are desperate enough to give in. I want a full pardon, and the restoration on my pension from the LAPD. I want my old partner Ronnie to also recieve a pardon. And I want to know where my ex-wife and children are. I haven't seen them in almost three years.

Jack: You're just going to have to live with that. Either as a free man, or in prison.

Vic: I can live with that, but can you live with thousands of dead americans, knowing you could have stopped it?

Jack: You really are a son of a bitch. You'd let thousands of civilians die when you could have stopped it?

Vic: Can you?

.

President Bartlett is conferring with John Marbury when they are both made aware that Conner Oshea, the terrorist who murdered the first responders earlier, was once in the IRA.

.

Marbury; This is certainly an interesting development. You are aware of the problems we've had with the IRA since the Brexit vote.

Bartlett: This man was once IRA, but he became a mercenary after the Good Friday Peace Agreement.

Marbury: Perhaps they asked him to come back. A man biting down on a cyanide capsule suggests a true believer, and traditionally the IRA has had a good working relationship with terrorist groups in the middle east.

Bartlett: We still don't know for certain who else is involved. Also, if the IRA is involved, your government bears some moral responsibility. Under the terms of the Good Friday agreement, if the people of Northern Ireland no longer want to be citizens of the United Kingdom, you are bound to hold a public referendum, which you refuse to do.

Marbury: We cannot negotiate with terrorists, or give in to their demands. And the majority of people in Northern Ireland and the Republic of Ireland do not want reunification.

Bartlett: They also don't want a return to a hard border.

Marbury: Mr president, we appreciate any help you can give in helping to negotiate a peaceful resolution, and prime minister Grady can take your criticism. But perhaps we should set aside peaceful negitiations and concentrate on preventing further terrorist attacks against both of our countries.

.

6:46


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

6:50

.

Jack Bauer is briefing president Bartlett about the Vic Mackey situation.

.

Bartlett: Mr Bauer, do you really believe that Vic Mackey will potentially let thousands of Americans die rather than help without these conditions?

Jack: I'm not sure mr president. I also never thought he'd murder a cop, clearly I didn't know him as well as I thought I did once.

Bartlett: Okay, I'll pardon him, restore his pension, even commute the sentence of his partner Ronnie Gardocki. But I draw the line at telling him where his ex-wife and children are.

Jack: Fair enough. I might have to promise him I'll help with that, and then break my word to him.

Bartlett: Sounds like a plan.

.

As president Bartlett begins the paperwork of pardoning Vic Mackey his daughter Zoey is having a heated discussion with her boyfriend Charlie Young. Charlie is also the president's personal aide. They are discussing whether the president should still attend the game between West Point and Annapolis in five hours. Josh can hear their argument from his office, where he is focused on reading a paper on a potential invasion of Qumar.

.

Charlie: I seriously doubt that the president will have time to attend a baseball game today.

Zoey: I know my father. He'll want to make a big show, let the whole world know he's not afraid of the terrorists.

Charlie: Secret Service probably won't allow him to go because of the security concerns.

Zoey: Maybe we should remind him of that.

Charlie: You can, but I'm not his child.

Zoey: You should speak up, he respects your opinion.

Charlie: I don't think it's really my place.

Zoey: Why not?

Charlie: Zoey I work in a building with the smartest people in the world.

.

As Charlie said this Josh began sitting down, momentarily forgetting that Donna had taken his chair to "the shop." Josh fell on the floor, and called for Donna.

.

.

At CTU George Mason receives a call in his office. Tony Almeida sees this briefly, but cannot hear what George is saying. Whatever it is George leaves his office, and begins leaving CTU

.

Tony: Where are you going?

Mason: To check on a lead.

Tony: Shouldn't you send someone else and stay here to manage things?

Mason: I have to handle this personally. You're in charge until I return.

Tony: Are you just trying to get out of the city.

Mason: Excuse me? Do you have access to my intel?

Tony: No, I don't.

Mason: Then just do your job, and stay out of my business.

.

In Mexico Ishmael, Mary, and Jamal are driving towards their meeting with Ramon Salazaar. Although these three are all planning to be dead soon, their brothers and sisters in Second Wave will still be fighting the americans. Second Wave can give the Salazaar drug cartel access to enough Afghan opium and give much of the profits to local cells. This deal will allow those cells to continue functioning. Assuming ofcourse that Salazaar is willing to work with them at the right price.

.

Kim Bauer, her boyfriend Daniel, and the others wait for the gun show to open at 7am. Daniel has told Kim that his father was an arms dealer who supplied weapons to groups that were fighting Israel's enemies, assuring that the jewish people would be safe. And Daniel was continuing his father's noble work. Kim loved Daniel, she believed his version of events. It was illegal what they were doing, but it was exciting, and they were making a nice profit.

.

Split screens show the gun show opening it's doors, Ishmael and his group going to their meeting with Ramon Salazaar, president Bartlett continuing his meeting with John Marbury, and at CTU Jack Bauer shows Vic Mackey the pardon papers.

.

Jack: It's official. You'll be pardoned, and your pension restored, dependant on your full cooperation today.

Vic: And Ronnie?

Jack: He'll have his senatance commuted, probably spend the rest of his life in a halfway house with punks and drug-addicts.

Vic: I guess that's the best I can do for him, for now. I always felt bad I had to throw him under the bus to save myself. And my children?

Jack: The president won't budge on that. When this is over, I'll help you find them.

Vic: How do I know you'll keep up your end of the bargain?

Jack: You'll have to take me at my word.

Vic: Fine, it's a deal. Now let's get to work, because Mackey's back in town.

6:59:57

6:59:58

6;59:59

7:00:00


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

.

The following takes place between 7am and 8am. Events occur in real time.

.

7:00

.

Kimberly and her "friends" go into the gun show. Each person has specific instructions about which guns to buy, substitutions are not allowed.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey leave CTU. Vic has been out of the game for a little while, but he still knows some things about the gangs in Washington D.C. His best lead thus far is an old man named Angel Barbero. Decades ago Barbero founded the Guerrero street gang, practically ran parts of this city, until Barbero went to prison for murder and was sentenced to life in prison. But a few months ago Barbero, who was dying of cancer, was released under compassionate release, to die in the home of his grandson. It seemed likely to Vic that Barbero, and possibly his grandson, might know which local gangs would be willing to work with terrorists, so Jack and Vic went to question him.

.

President Bartlett is speaking with vice-president Wallace Brady. Bartlett and Brady had long disagreed on certain issues, it had helped balance the ticket and appealed to voters, but sometimes made for a difficult working relationship.

.

Brady: I think at least one of us should attend the big game between Annapolis and West Point, show the world, friend and enemy alike, that we don't back down to terrorists.

Bartlett: I think you're right. Do you think Marbury's right about the IRA working with Second Wave?

Brady: Three years ago I would have said "Not a chance." But they've revitalized since Brexit.

Bartlett: And that worries me. We might not be able to avoid war with Qumar, not if evidence implicates their government.

Brady: I'm not sure that it's such a bad thing to use this opportunity to take out their nuclear facilities. If war can't be avoided, take out as many of their weapons as possible first.

Bartlett: And approximately half of their nuclear facilities remain, and we'll be at war with a country just as they perfect their nuclear bombs.

Brady: It's not ideal, but they seem to have declared war on us. We have every right to defend ourselves.

Bartlett: And we should abandon all diplomatic efforts at convincing them to end their nuclear program.

Brady: If they're conspiring with terrorists to attack us, clearly they're not serious about diplomacy. Any deal they might have consented to they have no intention of honoring. I'm sure there are some in the Qumari State Department who want diplomacy over war. But sadly for both countries the peacemakers aren't the ones making these decisions.

Bartlett: Unfortunately, you might be right.

.

7:07


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

.

7:11

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey arrive at the home of Angel Barberro. Barberro is sitting on the porch with his grandson Diego and an oxygen tank. Despite his age, Angel recognizes Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey, he knows each of their reputations.

.

Angel: Well well, what brings two cops like you to my home?

Jack: We know who you are, how you and the Guerreros ran this town once.

Angel: That was a long time ago. Now I have maybe three months left to die in this place with family.

Vic: Just out of curiousity, is your grandson a Guerrero?

Angel: Don't answer that Diego. None of your damn business cops.

Jack: We were hoping you could help with our investigation.

Angel: I had to choose between being a rat, and going to prison for the rest of my life. I chose prison then. I've never been a snitch before, I'm not about to start now.

Vic: We have reason to think that the local gangs are allied with terrorists.

Angel: In my day we never would have allied with Alqueda. Some in the irish mob sent weapons to the IRA, but nothing like Alqueda.

Vic: Unfortunately it looks like the new leaders don't follow your code. It won't be long before the Guerreros accept this alliance, and young punks like your grandson will have to pay the price. Unless ofcourse you help us disrupt it today. It will be easier on Diego here in the long run.

Angel: Diego, why don't you go for a walk.

.

Diego indeed left his grandfather. It was clear that, even at this late stage in his life, Angel didn't want anyone seeing him being an informant. But he also knew that Vic was right, and he should do this.

.

Ishmael and his group arrive for their meeting with Ramon Salazaar. Ramon's brother Hector is also here as one of Ramon's enforcers.

.

Ramon: My men have sampled the product you gave us, it's good. I wouldn't mind distributing this. But how long can you supply it, I always thought the Taliban was opposed to narcotics.

Ishmael: What remains of the Taliban has seen the logic of giving these drugs to our enemies. Destroy the americans with their own vices. We give you the drugs, your men sell them on the streets, and we split the profits 50/50.

Ramon: About that, my men will be taking the risk, some of them will go to prison.

Ishmael: And a lot of my brothers and sisters will be sacrificing their very lives.

Ramon: I will not agree to this unless we get 70% of the profits.

.

Yuri Barkov was a clerk at the Russian embassy in D.C., had been since the days of the Soviet Union. At times, he and George Mason had established a back-channel, helped each other to prevent the cold war from getting too hot. Today, Yuri called George and asked him to meet him at the park. When Mason showed up Yuri was eating doughnuts, and drinking coffee. George brought some money from his discretionary fund to pay Yuri if the intel was good.

.

Yuri: You want a doughnut?

Mason: Sure. But I hope you asked me to come for more than breakfast.

Yuri: I have a name, Anatoly Denisov. In the early 1980s he was a soviet scientist working on a cure for the flu, in case there was another outbreak. He was, unofficially, working on something else.

Mason: Weaponized virus?

Yuri: Treaties signed between our two governments prohibited the creation of such weapons. But we assumed you were breaking the treaties, so we broke it. Gorbachev shut down this program, for real. But after the collapse of the Soviet Union Anatoly found himself earing very poor pay, when he was payed at all. He disappeared, offering his services to the highest bidder. Iraq, Iran, Qumar. And according to Russian intelligence, he has covertly entered the U.S. I don't know who he is allied with now, but the experience and knowledge he has. If anything happens, I want your side to know we did everything we could to prevent an attack.

Mason: You were right to do that. The influenza epidemic killed over 50 million people worldwide. And that was when the world population was much smaller, when travel between continents was much harder. If it were released today, God only knows how many would die.

.

7:21


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

.

7:38

.

At CTU Tony Almeida has just finished a call with George Mason, and he begins to brief Michelle Dessler on the development.

.

Tony: It seems I was wrong about George, he was meeting with an informant. This informant is certain that a russian scientist named Anatoly Denisov is working on a weaponized influenza virus, and he's here in the U.S. I need you to look up whatever you can about Denisov, in particular any known american contacts in the D.C. area.

.

As Tony briefs Michelle, analyst Jamey Farrell comes to them with a suggestion.

.

Jamey: I studied chemistry in college, including the influenza virus. If someone were working on it, they would probably be experimenting on pigs first, as literal guinea pigs.

Tony: Okay, you look up any suspicious activity on local pig farms, Michelle will work on Denisov. If either of your findings match, we'll look into it.

.

Jack Bauer is uneasy with what he and Vic are about to do. Angel Barberro was too old to know enough about the current game, but he knew someone who was a fairly big player. A man named Raphael, if someone was really bribing the local gangs to agree to a truce, Raphael would know about it. Raphael couldn't be found at the moment, but his girlfriend Maria was in plain sight. Vic approached her.

.

Vic: Raphael sent me.

Maria: Is he okay?

Vic: He' fine but the streets are getting a little bit hot, he wants to make sure you're safe. I'll take you to our safehouse, but for security reasons I'm going to have to as you to give me your cellphone.

.

Maria handed Vic her cellphone and got into the car with Jack and Vic. Hopefully justusing her cellphone would convince Raphael she was in danger nd draw him out into the open. Jack didn't like endangering a civilian like this, but it seemed the best way right now.

.

In Mexico Ishmael, Mary, and Jamal return to the warehouse with Ramon and Hector Salazaar, and their five armed guards.

.

Ramon: What do your superiors say?

Ishmael: We split the profits from the drugs, 50/50.

Ramon: My cartel gets 70%, or we don't deal.

Ishmael: Is that your final decision?

Ramon: Yes.

.

With that, Ishmael nodded to Mary and Jamal. They immediately opened fire on Ramon and the others. Although Ramon and his men outnumbered the terrorists, they were less alert, and this mistake cost them their lives. Ramon was the first to die, but they made certain to make Hector wounded, but kept him alive. Only one of Salazaar's other men got away alive. During this gunfight Mary saved Ishmael's life by killing the bodyguard who was about to kill him. When it was over, Ishmael went over to a wounded Hector, who was now praying to Santa Maria De Guadalupe to spare him. Promising her whatever she wanted in exchange for him leaving this place alive.

.

Ishmael: What was your position in your brother's organization?

Hector: His second in command. I was also an enforcer, collector of debts, negotiated alliances at times.

Ishmael: You seem like a smart guy, smart enough that you'll probably end up running things now. You will consent to our alliance, at 50/50 profits. And business will go on as usual, the drugs, the guns, the bootlegs, and the prostitutes. But no more children. Before the sun goes up you will make a call to social services and get these children some help. My people will be watching. Am I making myself clear?

Hector: Yes, I will do as you say.

.

Jamey Farrell discovers something and alerts Tony Almeida.

.

Jamey: A local pig farmer in West Virginia, Adam Baldwin, he rented his land three months ago to "Sophia Imports" it's a shell company in Russia. No direct link to Denisov, but Baldwin was due in court for a bankruptcy hearing this week, never showed.

Tony: I guess a man who's about to lose his home wouldn't ask many questions of the people who want to us his farm. God work Jamey, I'll check it out.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

.

7:54

.

Ishmael is driving himself, Jamal, and Mary to the america border. They still have their sacred mission to complete. The last thing they need right now is for the mexican federales to arrest them for murdering drug-lord Ramon Salazaar.

.

Ishmael: Thank you for saving me Mary.

Mary: Just doing my duty.

Ishmael: My blood debt to you is now repayed in full, that's the only reason I told him to stop with the children. I won't forget what you both did for me for however long we still have.

.

Jack Bauer escorts Maria to a motel room. Vic Mackey uses her cellphone to call Raphael.

.

Raphael: Maria, I'm working baby.

Vic: I'm sure you are.

Raphael: Who the hell is this?

Vic: My name's not important. What is important is I have your girlfriend.

Raphael: You hurt her and I will kill you. I'll take my sweet time doing it.

Vic: Let's reach a compromise. Say. fifty thouand dollars.

Raphael: I'll need time to get that much together.

Vic: If you don't have it in one hour, I'll let everyone know you can't protect your own girlfriend. How long will the other gangs trust you to protect their drugs?

Raphael: Okay, I'll get it.

.

Vic knew exactly what Raphael was planning, namely to kill him. But at least this would draw him out into the open.

.

Split screens show Kim Bauer and her asociates at the gun show, Vic Mackey threatening Raphael over the phone, president Bartlett contemplating his military options, Tony Almeida arriving at Baldwin's pig farm with dr Nicole Duncan and other from the Center for Disease Control. They search, and find Baldwin's corpse. Tony estimates he's been dead at least a day. The terrorists might have just killed him to keep him quiet, they might not yet have the influenza weaponized. Then Tony realizes, it's awfully quiet for a farm. Then they see them, many dead pigs in the barn. The terrorists have a weaponized virus.

.

7:59:57

7:59:58

7:59:59

8:00:00


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

.

The following takes place between 8am and 9am. Events occur in real time.

.

8:00

.

Tony Almeida is briefing president Bartlett regarding their findings at the pig farm. The terrorists, likely including Denisov, have obtained a weapoinized version of the influenza virus, and they have every intention of using it, hence their earlier murders of multiple first responders. Secretary Hellar and Richard Walsh listen in on this conversation and make suggestions.

.

Hellar: The game between West Point and Annapolis seems the most likely target.

Richard: I disagree. My best guess is they know that event will have tight security, they'll attack multiple smaller targets, shopping malls, hotels. Mr president, with your permission, I'd like to put local security around the country on high alert.

Bartlett: You have my authorization mr Walsh.

.

Richard Walsh excuses himself and begins making calls, but the first is to Raj.

.

Richard: My colleagues know you have a weaponized influenza virus.

Raj: That's unfortunate, but not completely unexpected.

Richard: They think you're planning to attack Annapolis while they're hosting West Point. I suggested you're going after smaller targets.

Raj: What's your point?

Richard: If I know you're target I can be of more use.

Raj: I appreciate your enthusiasam, but we can handle any security measures.

Richard: Is tht what you injected my daughter with, influenza?

Raj: All you need to know is that you're daughter will be fine, if you do as we say.

.

Kimberly Bauer and her friends are wrapping up at the gun show, but Kim sees an opportunity for another sale. A woman who is having trouble buying a gun. The woman is named Megean.

.

Kim: You okay?

Megean: Yeah. This place makes me a little nervous.

Kim: It was a little unnerving my first time at one of these. All the "John Galt for president" t-shirts. Neo nazies selling their twisted little comic books.

Megean: Exactly. I'm not a gun nut, but I was the victim of a robbery a few months ago, I want to be able to protect my children.

Kim: My mother was the same way. She would have preferred guns had never been invented. But she knew criminals would keep their guns, so she wanted me to be able to protect myself.

Megean: She seems like a good mother.

Kim: She was.

Megean: Anyway, these people here won't sell me a gun.

Kim: Why not?

Megean: ecause I have a criminal record. Nothing major, just a minor pot bust in college, but enough to prevent me from legally purchasing a firearm here.

Kim: Maybe I can help. I buy a gun, and then sell it to you under the table. For a slightly higher profit.

Megean: Fair enough.

Kim: Just promise me you'll take a class on how to use a gun responsibly, and you'll keep it locked up at home.

Megean: I promise.

.

President Bartlett informed that the qumari ambassador, and a security agent, have come to the White House. Bartlett agrees to see them, after an update from admiral Fitzwallace about the situation in Qumar.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey anxiously await Raphael. Jack plans to take every precaution to avoid any harm from coming to this civilian woman Maria, but he fears it won't be enough. He also fears he and Vic are more alike than either of them care to admit.

.

8:08


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

.

Note: As I am not very fluent in arabic, just assume that Yusef's conversatio with the ambassador is in arabic, with subtitles.

.

8:37

.

Hector Salazaar has returned home, and already the place is noisy. The noise wakes up his beloved Claudia, she can tell something is wrong with Hector.

.

Claudia: What's wrong?

Hector: Ramon is dead.

Claudia: I'm so sorry. How did it happen?

Hector: We went to meet with the representatives of Second Wave. They couldn't agree on a price, so they murdered him. I started praying, promised the virgin mother anything she wanted if she got me out of there alive.

Claudia: And she got you out alive.

Hector: The terrorists let me live only if I agreed to the deal, at the price they demanded. Except, they had one more condition, that I stop the prostitution of children.

Claudia: The holy mother wanted you to stop hurting children, makes sense to me.

Hector: These terrorist barbarians have no regard for human life, yet they ask me to protect children, when using them would help them financially. The only reason they would ask such a thing, is if God forced them to say it. I've committed a lot of sins, but I will not defy God on this one.

Claudia: Good, I'm proud of you.

Hector: But others in the cartel, they will see it as a sign of weakness, they might come after me.

Claudia: What are you saying?

Hector: It might be a good idea for you to take your father, your little brother, and leave me.

Claudia: I will ask my father to take my brother, but I will not leve you, not now. I love you.

Hector: I love you too, you're better than I deserve.

.

Kate Harper hands president Bartlett a file. It's a redacted copy of intel to give to the qumari ambassador. Kate admits it took longer than originally expected, but they had to make absolutely certain that this file couldn't help qumari intelligence identify american agents. The president gives the file to the qumari ambassador.

.

Ambassador: Thank you mr president, my embassy should have our files ready for you within the hour.

Bartlett: I appreciate any help your government can give us.

Ambassador: Have you given any more thought to allowing mr Auda to help local CTU?

Bartlett: Yes. This is a moment when we truley need all hands on deck, so I will grant mr Auda clearence for CTU.

.

The ambassador leaves with Yusef Auda. They speak in arabic as they walk to their respective cars.

.

Ambassador: You know what is at stake if we fail?

Yusef: I am well aware, the lives of thousands, if not millions of our people, are on the line. I am ready to do my part.

Ambassador: Good luck my friend.

Yusef: And to you.

.

Jamey Farrell is hacking into this unknown person's bank account. Once she's done, everyone will know who the traitor within CTU is.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey have spotted Raphael. As they predicted he has not come with money, rather two of his most trusted thugs, thying to sneak up on them. But Jack and Vic have better training, they knock out the other two thugs, than get the drop on Raphael.

.

Vic: Funny, I don't see the money on you.

Raphael: Where is Maria?

Jack: Safe, for now. We'd like to ask you a few questions.

Vic: Who's been bribing the local gangs to call a truce?

Raphael: Some russian dude. Said his name was "Ivan Drago." Figured he was lying about that, but his money was real. Said he needed the streets to protect him.

Jack: Protect him from who?

Raphael: Anyone. He knew I had credibility, could mediate between him and the gang leaders.

Jack: If I showed you pictures, could you identify this russian?

Raphael: Yes. I could even show exactly where he's hiding, for the right price.

Jack: And what would that be?

Raphael: I don't know who you are, but I'd rather deal with Vic here. I'm thinking he's willing to do whatever it takes to achieve victory.

.

8:47


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

.

8:51

.

Vic Mackey and Raphael are making some sort of deal, and Jack Bauer has been excluded from it. He fears it won't be good. He tries to contact George Mason or Richard Walsh, but they both seem busy at the moment.

.

Jamey Farrell calls George Mason down, just as she's about to uncover the identity of the traitor. As director Mason should know this immediately. Mason also suspects that Jamey wants the credit for uncovering this. But when the account is uncovered, Jamey has a shocked look on her face.

.

Mason: What, who's bank account is this?

Jamey: It's mine. But, that's impossible.

Mason: Apparently not.

Jamey: I swear, I never took any kind of bribe.

Mason: You haven't by any chance taken some security work off the books for extra pay?

Jamey: No.

Mason: Then how exactly did three hundred thousand dollars end up in your account?

Jamey: I don't know.

Mason: Then I have no other choice. Jamey Farrell, you are under arrest for treason against the United States of America.

.

Jamey is arrested, still pleading her innocence. Meanwhile at the White House president Bartlett is informed by Secret Service that the qumari ambassador is dead. He was killed in a car accident while returning to his embassy. The ambassador's death is suspiciously like the murders of first responders several hours ago. That assasin was dead, but there might be others.

.

Split screens show Jamey Farrell in a CTU holding room, Jack Bauer looking at Vic Mackey and Raphael's meeting suspiciously, president Bartlett taking in the news of the ambassador's death, and Raj meeting with his terrorist superior.

.

Superior: The operation is going smoothly?

Raj: Yes, Richard Walsh is under our control. The americans know we have the infuenza virus.

Superior: Unfortunate that this happenned ahead of schedule. But no matter, our other operatives are on schedule. And my sources tell me that the game between West Point and Annapolis is proceeding. It's unlikely that president Bartlett will still attend, but vice-president Brady is going. This part of the operation rests on you. Once you complete your part, you cannot allow yourself to be taken alive.

Raj: I know, I won't let you down.

Superior: I trust you.

.

8:59:57

8:59:58

8:59:59

9:00:00


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

.

The following takes place between 9am and 10am. Events occur in real time.

.

9:00

.

Raj goes with his container of the influenza virus. He knows this will mean his own death, but he will do what he must to protect his people from genocide.

.

At the White House president Bartlett confers with Leo over the death of the qumari ambassador.

.

Bartlett: Did the ambassador have his files on him when he died?

Leo: D.C. police says there were no files in his car. You think perhaps the prime minister wasn't too happy with his cooperation?

Bartlett: That's a distinct possibility. Another is that one of our own people murdered him.

Leo: The files were redacted, no way they could have identified our agents with it.

Bartlett: Perhaps someone didn't want to take that chance. I'll call the prime minister again, try and feel out whether he already knows about his ambassador's murder.

.

At CTU Tony Almeida begins interrogating Jamey Farrell.

.

Tony: What exactly did you do for the terrorists?

Jamey: Nothing. I would never betray my country.

Tony: So they gave you three hundred thousand out of the goodness of their heart?

Jamey: I have no idea where that money came from.

Tony: So if I were to go to your home, I wouldn't see a nice car, fancy furniture, stuff like that.

Jamey: You might.

Tony: Explain that.

Jamey: My boyfriend drives a ferrarri, he lets me drive it. He bought some toys for my son Kyle, jewelry for me.

Tony: I admit, I'm not an expert on women's fashion. But I'm comfortable with Michelle Dessler's opinion that your jewelry is real. So who is this generous boyfriend?

Jamey: Ira, I don't know his last name.

Tony: If you want to cut a deal for less prison time, I'd recommend you start being straight with us.

Jamey: I found the account, why would I lead you to me?

Tony: My guess, you knew you were about to get caught, so you figured your best play was to find it, and claim you had no knowledge of the money.

.

George Mason is watching the interrogation throught closed circuit television when Michelle Dessler comes into his office.

.

Michelle: You wanted to se me sir?

Mason: Yes. President Bartlett has authorized a security liason from Qumar, Yusef Auda, to come to CTU to help in our investigation. Officially mr Auda is an intelligence agent entitled to our full cooperation. Unofficially, I don't want him to see anything he doesn't need to see. Make sure anyone you assign to this understands that.

Michelle: Yes sir. There's something else. The shell company that put this money into Jamey Farrell's account, it was done this morning, at 8:37am.

Mason: Whats your point?

Michelle: It just seems a little odd that they'd wait until today to pay her for, services rendered.

Mason: Not really, they wanted to make sure she fulfilled her end of the bargain first. I know it's hard to believe that one of our own betrayed us. But let's assume that the terrorists are on a budget. Why would they give her that much money without getting something in return?

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey confer about the situation with Raphael.

.

Vic: Turns out the Aryan Brotherhood have gone underground. Whatever these terrorists are planning, the neo-nazies want in. These other gangs are just hired muscle, the Aryan Brotherhood are true believers.

Jack: Makes sense. So how do we find them and the russian scientist?

Vic: Right now Raphael is calling a meeting with the other gang leaders. Hopefully one of them knows.

Jack: So what's the plan. We arrest all of them and hope someone talks?

Vic: Something like that.

.

9:08


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

.

9:25

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey observe as the leaders of the various street gangs enter an abandoned warehouse for their big summit. Their informant, Raphael, has to be careful in finding out what the Aryan Brotherhood is planning. The other gangs might not like the neo-nazies, but if they suspect Raphael is an informant for the police, they won't hesitate to kill him immediately.

.

At the White House first lady Abigail Bartlett comes to see her husband.

.

Abby: Is it true, that you want to evacuate me and Zoey to Mount Weather?

Bartlett: God willing it's just a precaution.

Abby: I also heard that these terrorists have obtained a weaponized influenza virus.

Bartlett: We think a former soviet scientist helped them devise it yes.

Abby: I don't want to go to Mount Weather, I want to stay and help.

Bartlett: You have military training that you're only just now telling me about?

Abby: You I'm a doctor. If they release the virus, you'll need all the doctors to help that you can get.

Bartlett: I can't risk your life like that.

Abby: I don't see you going to Mount Weather.

Bartlett: That could cause a panic, Danny Canconon and other reporters are suspicious enough as it is.

Abby: But you think taking me and Zoey there won't raise suspicions.

Bartlett: People know I'm just an over-protective father.

Abby: If you're not going, I'm not going. I'm staying.

Bartlett: Fine, but Zoey's going.

Abby: Obviously.

.

Tony Almeida continues interrogating Jamey Farrell, who continues to insist on her innocence. Then a guard informs Tony that George Mason needs to see him immediately. Tony is confused, but goes to Mason's office.

.

Tony: I was busy interrogting Jamey.

Mason: It turns out she might actually be innocent.

Tony: What are you talking about?

Mason: Secretary Hellar asked me to send an agent over to the house of Madeline Walsh.

Tony: Richard Walsh's ex-wife?

Mason: Yes. It seems their daughter Vicky suddenly came down with some mysterious ailment. We questioned them, neither are trained agents. Someone injected Vicky with a dangerous substance, one that will kill her, unless they give her the antidote.

Tony: And they're only doing that if Richard Walsh does exactly what they want.

Mason: Good guess. Anyway they're bringing Vicky to CTU medical now. We still keep Jamey in holding until we know for certain, but it looks like Walsh framed her to save his daughter.

.

9:33


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

.

9:37

.

Vice-president Brady is cnferring with president Bartlett.

.

Bartlett: When I became president I had this strange idea that Abby might actually listen to me.

Brady: That was naive of you. When I ran for president Susan was very clear she wouldn't be taking orders from anyone. That's part of why I fell for her.

Bartlett: We both married women who were too good for us.

Brady: Yes we did. And it's a good thing she wants to help. When this is all over, when we tell the people what hppenned, it will help that the first lady was willing to put her own life on the line.

Bartlett: You thik it will really help with you being at the West Point-Annapolis game?

Brady: Yes I do. After Pearl Harbor was attacked commissionar Landis sent president Roosevelt a letter, asking if perhaps professional baseball should be suspended for the duration of the war. Roosevelt said "No." He knew americans, even civilians, were going to have to work longer and harder than ever before for the forseeable future. It was more important than ever for them to have a little fun and recreation. Besides, this is a way to show everyone, friend and foe alike, that we do not back down to terrorists.

Bartlett: Just be careful. As much as you annoy me at times, you are my democratically elected vice-president.

.

At the gang summit, Vic Mackey just observes from a fair distance. Unlike Jack, Vic has made himself visible, Jack wonders what he's got up his sleeve. Then Vic pulls out his cellphone, and dials. Suddenly there's an explosion in the warehouse, and Vic runs away, telling Jack to drive. Jack is confused but does it.

.

Jack: What the hell just hapenned?

Vic: Don't worry, those gang bangers will be fine. And thanks to Raphael they'll be suspicious of the Aryan Brotherhood, the one gang in attendance, willing to cooperate about where they're hiding.

.

At the warehouse Raphael, Trey, and the other gang leaders are visibly shaken by the explosion, but nobody seems to be seriously hurt. They have to get outside because of all the smoke, but they're not in immediate danger.

.

Trey: What the hell just happenned?

Raphael: It must have been those damn nazies.

Trey: What are you talking about?

Raphael: I got to spell it out for you? They call me, ask for a summit. They don't show up, and we all nearly get killed.

Trey: You're the one who called the summit, how do we know you even talked to the Aryan Brotherhood?

Raphael: I nearly got killed too. We're just lucky those idiots don't know much about explosives.

Gang member: He's right Trey, I saw this white guy outside, talking on his cellphone just before the bomb went off.

Raphael: Yeah, these days you can set off explosives through cellphones.

Trey: Makes sense. They think we're all in a race war, ofcourse they'd want to eliminate the other generals. I say we all put aside our differences, and wipe those nazies out for good.

.

Everyone from the summit seems to like Trey's plan. Meanwhile Jack Bauer is upset with Vic's plan.

.

Jack: You put a lot of lives in danger with your plan.

Vic: I know my explosives, they were in no real danger.

Jack: And now you've got several punks out for revenge. The streets are about to get very violent for the forseeable future.

Vic: I did what I had to do to get the job done. You're the one who said millions of lives are in danger.

Jack: The ends always justify the means with you. Like when you murdered another cop?

Vic: He was a rat, informing on another cop.

Jack: And what about me, because I am not looking the other way on this.

Vic: You came to me remember. You needed me, my methods.

Jack: I'll take the consequences, so will you. I hope they revoke your pardon, you're friend Ronnie will spend the rest of his life in prison, maybe they'll send you to the same prison and he can get revenge. And you'll never see your children again.

Vic: You are not depriving me of my children.

Jack: I never intended to help you anyway.

Vic: If I have nothing to lose, why don't we pull over, and you can fight me like a man.

.

Jack pulled over, he and Vic got out. Their anger and hatred towards each other could no longer be contained. They fought it out on the streets. No weapons, just their fists. The fight was relatively short, but incredibly brutal. Some onlookers saw this, and called the police. In the end, when the police arrived, Jack Bauer stood victorious. Jack was himself hurt, but Vic lay beaten on the sidewalk. It seemed Jack Bauer was the stronger man.

.

9:48


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

.

9:52

.

At CTU Yusef Auda asks George Mason about the glitches in his computer. Mason says that a number of computers have been malfunctioning since the mandatory lockdown, after Jamey Farrell's arrest. Yusef knows Mason is lying, but it is admittedly a good lie. Yusef thinks that George Mason would do well in american politics. Mason recieves a call from CTU medical. He then calls secretary Hellar.

.

Mason: You were right, it was a placebo.

Hellar: Thank you George.

.

Hellar then nods to the security guards. They surround Richard Walsh.

.

Walsh: Is something wrong mr secretary?

Hellar: We know.

Walsh: Know what?

Hellar: We know that the terrorists injected your daughter Victoria with a substance.

Walsh: I'm sorry sir, but it was my daughter's life.

Hellar: The test results showed her negative for any virus.

Walsh: But she said she was experiencing the symptoms.

Hellar: Symptoms like rapid heart-beat, a lot of sweating?

Walsh: Yes.

Hellar: They told her what symptoms to expect, it was just the placebo effect in reverse.

Walsh: How could I be so stupid?

Hellar: It's an effective trick, even on those who should know better.

Walsh: What now?

Hellar: I don't know what conseuences a court of law will deem appropriate for your actions. But for now, the terrorists think you're cooperating, we can use you to give them false intel.

Walsh: Ofcourse, I'll help in any way I can.

.

Rahul calls his son Raj.

.

Raj: Everything okay dad?

Rahul: You tell me. I found the extremist literature in your room.

Raj: Why would you invade my privacy like that?

Rahul: Not important.

Raj: Anyway, it's just a point of view, one I recognize that you do not share.

Rahul: So you're not involved in any kind of terrorism?

Raj: Ofcourse not. I'm just concerned about our cousins back in Kashmir.

Rahul: Come home, I think we should have a little talk.

Raj: Okay, I'll come over.

.

As this call between father and son ended, another call began. This was between mercenary Ira Gaines and his associate Mandy.

.

Mandy: What is it Ira?

Gaines: That kid Raj, his father is getting suspicious.

Mandy: What do you want me to do about that?

Gaines: The problem is I'm not sure. We need Raj to do his job, but we can't have his father knowing too much.

Mandy: We kill his father he probably won't be so willing to help.

Gaines: Hence the problem, For now I just need you to go over to their apartment complex, and listen to their conversation.

.

Split screens show president Bartlett contemplating what to do, Tony Almeida releasing Jamey Farrell from custody, Yusef Auda trying to work on his computer, Richard Walsh waiting for Raj to call him, surrounded by three guards, Raj driving to his father's apartment, Jack Bauer explaining to the D.C. police exactly why he and Vic Mackey were fighting.

.

The cops have Vic Mackey in hand-cuffs. Jack Bauer is telling them everything, hoping Vic will go to prison for life for this. Another cop arrives on the scene, one who used to work with Vic Mackey. At times they were more than coworkers, in fact Vic was the father of her son Lee. This cop was Danielle Sofer, known to other cops as simply "Danny."

.

9:59:57

9:59:58

9:59:59

10:00:00


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

.

The following takes place between 10am and 11am. Events occur in real time.

.

10:00

.

Jack Bauer didn't know officer Danny Sofer well, but he knew her reputation with Vic. They worked together, were lovers for awhile, even had a child together. When she realized what Vic was capable of she fought to deny him parental rights over little Lee. But now, with all that was at stake, it seemed that CTU might still need Vic, hence Danny was here.

.

Vic: I didn't know you were in D.C.

Danny: I've been helping the FBI with links between the Aryan Brotherhood and terrorist groups from the middle east. I'd hoped to avoid you.

Vic: So why are you here?

Danny: President Bartlett is considering revoking your pardon, throwing you back into prison. They want my opinion on that, given our history.

Vic: Jack Bauer and CTU asked for my help in stopping terrorists from releasing a bio-weapon against american civilians. I did what I had to do.

Danny: Same as the old days, you always felt the ends justified the means, no matter who got hurt.

Vic: Sometimes they do.

Danny: Tell me why I should stick up for you now?

Vic: You're father was a cop, wasn't he? Both of your brothers too. And in all likelihood, you've given birth to a future cop.

Danny: What's your point?

Vic: At some point Lee is going to learn about me. He should have some reason to feel pride, or at least less shame in me being his father. Let me help CTU on this, and Lee will be proud to be my son.

.

At CTU George Mason talks to Jamey Farrell.

.

Mason: I'm sorry I accussed you of being a traitor.

Jamey: I guess I can understand, given how Walsh set me up. So, what now?

Mason: That's up to you. You can go home, noone would blame you if you did. But we could really use your help on this. A lot of lives are on the line, we need all hands on deck right now.

Jamey: Okay, I'll stay.

.

Raj is driving home to speak with his father. As far as he knows Richard Walsh is still under their control. But he knows that if his associates become too suspicious of his father, they will eliminate him. His father is innocent, perhaps naive in believing in the american dream. Raj had hoped to keep his father out of his work, if he can convince him that the literature in his room is just big talk, that he's not involved in anything like that.

.

Kimberly Bauer is driving towards her next drop off. She keeps careful account of her speed, and the stop signs. Daniel warned her that if she had enough illegal guns in her car, now was not the time to ignor safety laws. No need to give the police a reason to stop her. Sadly someone else was not as careful on the road. This other car slammed right into Kimerly's car.

.

10:07


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

.

10:11

.

When Kim woke up there were paramedics surrounding her, she wasn't sure exactly how long she was out for.

.

Paramedic: Ms, can you tell me your name?

Kim: Kimberly Bauer.

Paramedic: Who is the president?

Kim: Jed Bartlett.

Paramedic; So far so good. We'd like to take you to the hospital, just to be safe.

Kim: What happenned?

Paramedic: A drunk driver slammed into you. We have witnesses who say he was at fault.

Kim: How long was I out?

Paramedic: About five minutes. It looks like you'll be okay though.

Kim: And my car?

Paramedic: I'd be very surpised if it will ever drive again. Hopefully your insurance company can help with that.

.

Kim was not too concerned with the condition of her car. But if the police looked inside, she was screwed.

.

Raj came home and began speaking with his father Rahul.

.

Rahul: Where did you get this literature?

Raj: Some friends of mine were at a protest rally outside the White House, they got these papers there.

Rahul: I remember hearing about that protest. Were you there?

Raj: No, but what's wrong with protesting if I disagree with the president's actions?

Rahul: It is ofcourse your right to protest in a democracy. But that protest was against the upcoming democratic elections in Kashmir. Do you not see the irony of this?

Raj: Let's say there are free elections in Kashmir, the muslim majority will vote to go with Pakistan.

Rahul: That's possible, but what's wrong with that?

Raj: They will persecute the hindus of Kashmir once they have power. Our people, our cousins.

Rahul: Perhaps you didn't pay close enough attention to that agreement. If they go with Pakistan, they still must respect the rights of the hindus. Just as if they vote to go with India, they must respect the rights of the muslims.

Raj: And we are to trust those people? Bartlett just wants an election to strike a blow against Alqueda, to claim that islam and democracy can go together.

Rahul: Once again, I'm not seeing a downside here.

Raj: Bartlett will sell out our people, maybe we should do whatever it takes to protect our own kind.

.

While this father and son had a debate in Washington, another father and son met up in Los Angelas. Jamal, who was assigned to Ishmael's cell, wanted to see his father, for likely the last time. Jamal's father was a member of the Nation of Islam, he was not exactly thrilled when his son joined the United States Marine Corps. Jamal was sent to Iraq. While there he saw an american soldier attempting to rape an iraqi civilian. They got into a fight, and Jamal accidentally killed this other soldier. He served more than a year in prison for involuntary manslaughter and was dishonarably discharged. Jamal was very angry after his release, made him subseptable to being recruited by Second Wave. Jamal feared his father wouldn't understand his choices right now, but he was hoping to reconcile. Jamal's father Elijah was distributing his group's literature on the same corner that local drug dealers used to distribute their product.

.

Jamal: Hello dad.

Elijah: Hello son.

Jamal: Isn't it a little dangerous to challenge these dealers like this?

Elijah: I am merely distributing reading material, I'm not interfering with the law in any way, not even stopping people from buying drugs. But hopefully some will be convinced and turn their lives to Allah.

Jamal: I hope you're being careful.

Elijah: Why did you come here Jamal?

Jamal: I just wanted to talk to my father.

Elijah: Do you still work for the american military industrial complex?

Jamal: You know I was discharged.

Elijah: For defending the honor of a muslim woman. For what it's worth, I was proud of you for that.

Jamal: It's not exactly something that I'm proud of.

Elijah: How can you defend these pigs, you know what they're capable of?

Jamal: Most soldiers aren't evil. They just want the opportunities the military provides.

Elijah: I've seen many of our young people go in to those recruitment centers idealistic, and then get indoctinated. I understand that they're young, naive, but I taught you better. I told you that there is our nation, and then there is their nation. You chose the wrong nation.

Jamal: Well your nation got Malcolm killed.

.

Jack Bauer and Danny Sofer get a call from congressman Alveraz, regarding Vic Mackey. After the call they confront Vic, who is still in handcuffs.

.

Jack: Congressman Alveraz, you knew him back when he was on the city council in Lo Angelas, didn't you?

Vic: Yes, I investigated after his daughter was killed by a piece of crap drugdealer. Why?

Jack: What exactly did you do for him that now you can call in a favor from him?

Vic: His daughter was a junkie, prostituting herself for cocaine. I kept that part quiet, got her murderer to claim she was a saint, going out of her way to help a piece of crap like him. His daughter's reputation was clean, in exchange he used his influence not to seek the death penalty against him. And he owes me a favor.

Jack: For better or worse Alveraz used his influence to help you today. As much as it pains me to say these words, you're still part of the investigation into this terrorist plot.

.

10:21


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

.

10:38

.

Mandy and her team have tied up Raj and his father Rahul.

.

Rahul: What kind of people are you involved with Raj?

Raj: People who will do what it takes to protect our people. My father is no threat to our cause. Let him go.

Mandy: He will go to the police.

Raj: If you kill him, I will expose you.

Mandy: What makes you think I won't kill you too?

Raj: Because you and your superiors know they need me to fo my job.

Mandy: Here's the thing, I'm a mercenary. I neither know nor care what cause my superiors support. If I have to kill either of you to protect myself I will do that.

Raj: How many recruits do you think they have who are willing to lay down their lives like I am? What will they do to you if you murder me before I complete my mission?

Mandy: You make some valid points, so that leaves me and my friends here with an interesting dilemma.

.

Jamal continues to argue with his father. Jamal wonders, if he told Elijah what he was really planning, would his father feel pride, or shame in his son? That point seems irrelevant right now. When these two talk both of their tempers always get the better of them. On the plus side, the argument seems to have driven a local drug dealer away. Sadly, the dopers still followed the dope, but this street was now mildly safer.

.

Jack Bauer and Vic Mackey recieve a call from their "informant" Raphael. Raphael mainly speaks to Vic, whom he calls "TK." The group assumes that Raphael is with his friends, who would kill him if they knew he was a police informant.

.

Vic: Hey Raphael, what have you got?

Raphael: Well TK, one of my friends just found something from this 14 year old nazi punk.

Vic: This nazi still alive?

Raphael: Alive yes, happy no. Anyway he says he and his buddies are guarding some russian scientist. I got the address, there's something else. He claims that this russian has some kind of disease at his disposal.

Vic: Weaponized influenza?

Raphael: He doesn't think so. He says this disease is specifically targeting non-white people. He also claims it won't kill them, but it will make them sterile. They're trying to keep us from breeding.

.

10:47


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

.

The following takes plce between 11am and 12pm. Events occur in real time.

.

11:00

.

Jack Bauer and CTU are preparing for the assault on the Aryan Brotherhood's compound. Hpefully their lead is accurate, and dt Denisov is really there. Vic Mackey is participating in the assault. For better or worse he has proved himself helpful in getting CTU to this point. Yusef Auda knows CTU is prepring for something, he just doesn't know what because they remain suspicious of him.

.

Daniel silently observes the impound lot from a distance. The trunk suddenly pops open, it was probably damaged in the accident. The look on the guards' face suggest they see the illegal guns. Daniel quickly drives off. The police will tie the guns to Kimberly, but not neccessarily to Daniel. All he can do now is cut his losses.

.

Mandy and her team are helping Raj with his "Martyrdom" video. Raj is prepared to die in this mission, he wants everyone to believe this was the work of muslim terrorists. This way, he hopes, Bartlett will have no choice but to call off the elections in Kashmir. After what is about to happen, the american people won't support an election where the muslims will most likely win. Raj hopes this will work, or his father will have died for nothing.

.

Jamal arrives and meets Ishmael and Mary. Ishmael has the container with the influenza virus.

.

Ishmael: Are you both ready?

Mary: Yes.

Jamal: Yes, just a little nervous.

Ishmael: You would not be martyrs if you didn't have to overcome fear.

Mary: So what's the target?

Ishmael: A softball game. In about an hour there is a charity game between cops and firemen.

Jamal: I heard about that. Cops and firemen have a firendly rivalry, mostly they fight for city funding. This game is to raise money for the families of those who died in the line of duty.

Mary: But there can't be more than a few hundred at this game. I was hoping we were hitting a larger target.

Ishmael: You're underestimating the psychological damage this will do. Those we kill would have helped reduce the american casualties of other attacks. It also lets potential recruits know, they will not be safe, it will likely reduce those who would have otherwise become firefighters or police officers.

Jamal: I think you're right. This will strike a blow against America, it won't end the war. We need to think long term.

Ishmael: Well said. And don't worry about large casualties. Our brothers and sisters will ensure that there are plenty of american dead.

Jamal: Good to know.

.

11:07


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

.

11:24

.

CTU is preparing to assault the Aryan Brotherhood's compound. Tony Almeida is in charge here, but Jack Bauer, Danny Sofer, and Vic Mackey are also participating in this raid. They need all the help they can get. CTU estimates that there are 16 people here, including Denisov. Most are heavily armed with assault weapons. It seems likely that these neo-nazies will kill Denisov rather than let CTU capture him. George Mason is observing the raid from CTU, he's invited Yusef Auda to watch with him, partly hoping to catch Yusef trying to warn his government or the neo-nazies about the raid. This would difinitively prove Qumar's complicity in this terrorist attack. But so far at least Yusef is just silently watching with the rest of them. President Bartlett also nervously awaits news of whether CTU successfully finds Denisov in this compound. The raid begins. The Aryan Brotherhood has been expecting this. They were obsesively paranoid, always knew the government would come for them. And they did everything they could to turn it into a self-fulfilling prophecy. They wanted people to take them and their racist B... S... seriously, even if it cost them their lives. Most of them are killed in the "Blaze of glory" they hoped for, even took three CTU agents down with them. But in the end Tony finds Anatoly Denisov, alive.

.

Tony: Dr Denisov?

Denisov: Yes.

Tony: You're under arrest for conspiracy to commit terrorism against the United States of America.

Denisov: I suggest we dispense with the formalities. I have knowledge you need to stop an attack that could kill millions of your countrymen. In exchange I want a full pardon, protection, and a guarantee I will be allowed to keep all of my assets.

.

11:35


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

.

The following takes place between 12pm and 1pm. Events occur in real time.

.

12:00

.

Vice-president Wallace Brady goes to the pitchers mound for the ceremonial first pitch. He enjoys the crowd cheering for him. Nobody is chanting his name, but they keep chanting "U.S.A. U.S.A." And the applause makes Brady feel good.

.

Jack Bauer is preparing to go to the raid on the D.C. subway station. If Denisov is right, one of the cannisters will be released here. Vic Mackey wishes to come along, Jack is hesitant to allow this.

.

Vic: We both know you need all the help you can get right now.

Jack: I need someone I can trust.

Vic: What, you don't trust me?

Jack: Not for awhile now.

Vic: You really want to fail because you couldn't take along one extra man. We both know that, at my worst, I would never work with Second Wave.

Jack: But you would let them strike rather than do something for free.

Vic: I was just bluffing.

Jack: So you say, now. I may regret this, but you can come along.

.

Mary sits at the game, while the fire commissionar gives some speech. Where are Ishmael and Jamal. Their brothers and sisters are striking in less than one hour. If they don't get here soon, Mary plans to just start shooting randomely, killing as many americans as possible.

.

Raj arrives at the baseball game. It becomes clear that there is much extra security. Raj becomes spooked. If he can't fulfill his group's objective, at least he can kill some people, and hopefully it will force president Bartlett to call off the elections in Kashmir.

.

Lord John Marbury, the british ambassador to America, enters the White House Oval Office.

.

Marbury: You asked to see me mr president?

Bartlett: Yes John. American intelligence uncovered a tape, from the qumari air force. According to our translators, it says that they mistook your commercial plane for an american spy plane. Time stamps prove this tape was made mere seconds before the qumari jets fired. What happened was a tragic accident, not an act of war.

Marbury: It does not change the fact that they are developing nuclear weapons, and making improvements.

Bartlett: Military retaliation would drive the moderates and the intellectuals into the arms of the hardliners. I plan to use this tape for blackmail. The prime minister is very proud of his air force, he doesn't want the world to know they can't tell the difference between a spy plane and a civilian airliner. It would be easier to kind of apologize for the actions of one rogue pilot, and to offer a financial settlement to the victim's families. But if your government retaliates over this, the truth will come out, and England will lose credibility should military action become neccesary later.

Marbury: I will relay this to prime minister Grady, but we both know it might soon be neccessary.

Bartlett: We're not there yet. Diplomacy John, the duty of statesmen.

Marbury: And here I thought it was drinking and dancing.

.

12:12


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

.

12:29

.

The three neo-nazies are in the subway station. One notices man watching the news on his smart-phone. The newscaster is talking about an incident in Chicago. Apparently a crazy old woman tried to unleash a bio-threat at a movie theatre. The neo-nazies couldn't be certain, they had no direct knowledge of the other cells, but it seems that at least one of the other cells has been stopped. They decide to unleash their influenza immediately. Before they can, CTU arrives. Jack Bauer, Vic Mackey, Danny Sofer all with them. There is a brief shootout, all three neo-nazies killed. But before they die one tries to shoot at Danny. Acting on pure instinct Vic throws himself in front of this bullet. Vic is mortally wounded, but his sacrifice saved Danny and stopped these terrorists from murdering innocent people. Jack calls for medical, but there's nothing they can do for Vic Mackey. All Jack and Danny can do is be by Vic Mackey's side for the end.

.

Jack: You did it Vic, you saved a lot of lives today.

Danny: When Lee is old enough, I will tell him how you died saving these people, saving me.

Vic: Not a bad way to go out. Be honest Jack, you never would have helped me find my ex-wife and kids.

Jack: No, I wouldn't have.

Vic: What about Ronnie?

Jack: President Bartlett has already commuted his sentance. Ronnie will spend the rest of his life in a halfway house.

Vic: I guess that's the best I can do for him. Can't raise the rest of the strike team from the dead. Just promise you'll let my children that I died a hero.

Jack: I will, I promise.

Vic: Good. Be careful Jack. At first you can think you're only breaking the rules to save lives. But eventually, just don't end up like me.

.

And with that, Vic Mackey died. Danny actually cried for her former lover, the father of her child. Jack didn't know if Vic's actions today were enough to make up for his past sins, he was content leaving that decision to God. But right now, Jack did indeed mourn his former friend.

.

12:40


	22. Chapter 22

Note: One last chapter of this, just to clarify what happenned to Ronnie and Danny.

.

Chapter 22

.

4:50

.

The president's cabinet has convended, along with president Bartlett and vice-president Brady. Josh is here, standing in the corner, away from Toby and CJ.

.

Brady: The cabinet has annuled it's earlier vote and reinstated you as president, effective immediately. I am also tendering my own resignation, as are those cabinet members who voted against you earlier.

Bartlett: Ladies and gentlemen, we came dangerously close to war today. That you might have acted based on emotion is understandable. You are after all, only human. But leaders are required to have understanding and wisdom, beyond human limitations. The actions we nearly took, should only be excercised as a last resort, after all other diplomatic efforts have failed. By casting me aside so quickly, you made a grave mistake. Therefore, I do accept vice-president Brady's resignation. I'm sorry Wallace, but I don't know if I can trust you again.

Brady: I understand mr president.

Bartlett: I do not accept those of the others. We have a country to heal, we need to get back to work.

.

As the cabinet left the room, the president asked to see Josh in private.

.

Josh: I'm sorry mr president.

Bartlett: I believe you. You didn't just betray me, you betrayed the ideals of peace. We always said we could do this better than the other guys, it's why I ran for president, why you all signed up for the campaign.

Josh: I guess I lost faith in that.

Bartlett: Maybe I did too, but I need to get back to that. I need to relieve you of your responsibility. For what it's worth, I do wish you the best in your future endeavors.

.

Tony Almeida is being treated for his wounds, Jack is by his side. They get some suprise visitors, Michelle Dessler and Kimberly Bauer. Michelle goes to Tony's side to comfort his. Jack goes to his daughter.

.

Kim: I heard you were shot.

Jack: No, it was Tony.

Kim: I'm glad you're okay.

Jack: How are things going with your lawyer?

Kim: He can get me three years, I might make parole after two. I'm scared, but I know I need to pay for what I did.

Jack: I'll be there for you, visit as often as I can. I will always be there for you.

.

Audrey Raines is relieved that the war has been called off. She has decided to propose to Jack. It's a little unusual for a woman to propose to a man, but she wants to sieze whatever happiness she can, while she can.

.

President Bartlett is getting ready to make his address to the nation, but his daughter Zoey wants to tell him something first.

.

Bartlett: Is everything okay Zoey?

Zoey: It will be, I'm pregnant. Me and Charlie are going to have a baby.

Bartlett: This isn't how I imagined you becoming a mother, but I know you will be a fantastic mother.

.

In California Ronnie Gardocki is officially transferred to a halfway house. Ronnie had cursed Vic Mackey for three years. Vic got the strike team involved in illegal stuff, than ratted him out to weasel his way to immunity for himself. But now, it seemed that Vic had gotten Ronnie released from prison, and sacrificed his life to save millions. Ronnie was grateful, even if it meant spending the rest of his life in a halfway house with punks and addicts. Better than prison as both a former cop and a cop-killer.

.

Officer Danielle Sofer looked at a picture of her son Lee. There were no pictures of Vic with Lee, Danny wanted as little connection between them as possible. But, for the first time in a long time, Danny was able to tell her son that he had a reason to be proud of his father.

.

Hector Salazaar looked over the agreement with the district attorney. Hector would serve five years in prison, specifically protective custody, then witness protection for the rest of his life. In the meantime the feds would protect Claudia and her family. It would then be up to Claudia whether she still wanted to be with Hector after that. And Hector would dismantl his cartel and give up everything he had on their terrorists bsuiness partners.

.

CJ calls Danny Cancannon.

.

CJ: I'ts over. The cabinet has reinstated president Bartlett, there will be no war.

Danny; I'm glad, but I still have to file this story.

CJ: I know. The people deserve the truth.

.

President Bartett begins his address to the nation.

.

Bartlett: I urge you all, in the strongest possible terms, not to engage in any rumors you might have heard, or may soon hear. Once the facts are in, I will let you know. We are a good nation, we worked together to stop terrorists from hurting innocent people, and we will not become monsters like them.

.

Split screens show the president addressing the nation, Charlie holding Zoey's belly to feel their baby, Danny working on his story, Jamal in the hospital, his father sitting by his side, Hector Salazaar officially signing the plea agreement, Ronnie settling into his halfway house, Michelle comforting Tony, Jack comforting Kim as best he can.

.

Audrey Raines arrives at Nationals Park. It isn't hard to gain access, she is the chief-of-staff for the Secretary of Defense. Jack sees her. He walks over and just kisses her, wanting to sieze what happiness he can.

.

4:59:57

4:59:58

4:59:59

5:00:00


End file.
